En Busca del Destino
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Es un AU donde Emma es quien llega a Storybrooke en busca de su hijo, para descubrir que aquellas historias sobre las cuales ella escribe, son más que ideas imaginarias en su mente.


**En Busca del Destino**

OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC.

Es un AU donde Emma es quien llega a Storybrooke en busca de su hijo, para descubrir que aquellas historias sobre las cuales ella escribe, son más que ideas imaginarias en su mente.

AN: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué la última historia, espero que esta sea de su agrado, y si es así háganmelo saber.

**En Busca del Destino**

Finalmente, después de tantos años de búsqueda tenía información confiable del paradero de su hijo. Había sido vilmente engañada para darlo en adopción, ella nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo, a pesar de todas las vicisitudes, tenía un plan para salir adelante con su hijo. Trabajar doble turno, tomar algunas clases en la noche, y sin importar el sacrificio, al final todo valdría la pena.

Pero había caído en una trampa y a un mes de nacer su bebe fue acusada de venta de estupefacientes con falsas pruebas y una vez que nació su hijo, el supuesto abogado que le habían asignado, prácticamente la obligó a firmar unos papeles para darlo en adopción porque según él pasaría muchos años en la cárcel. Pero dos días después, fue liberada de todos los cargos. Un par de agentes del FBI se habían entrevistado con ella para informarle que había sido víctima de un grupo de estafadores que se dedicaban a la trata de infantes, para conseguirles bebes de una forma rápida por un buen precio, a personas desesperadas por ser padres.

Emma Swan ahora estaba sola, sin su hijo, pero sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara iba a encontrarlo y lo tendría nuevamente con ella.

Fue una época dura al principio, tuvo que superar una fuerte depresión en la que se vio inmersa luego de toda esa fatídica situación por la que tuvo que atravesar. Pero pensando en su hijo, tenía que sacar fuerzas para continuar y salir adelante. Por fortuna, había recibido ayuda del estado. Consiguió una beca y logró entrar a la escuela de leyes, pues de cierta forma quería ayudar a personas que se vieran involucradas en situaciones similares a la que ella vivió.

Pero lo que realmente disfrutaba era escribir y lo hacía muy bien. Bajo un seudónimo había publicado varias de sus historias, o mejor decir, de sus sueños. De los extraños sueños que la perseguían desde niña, donde todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero desde otra perspectiva, donde todos los personajes interactuaban y estaban relacionados, y donde la Reina malvada los maldecía y enviaba a otra realidad. Un mundo fantástico, del que incluso ella formaba parte, porque era la princesa enviada a través de un armario mágico para que salvara a todos cuando el momento apropiado llegara.

Se preguntaba de donde venían esos sueños, y si podría existir algo de realidad en ellos. Una parte de sí deseaba creerlo, para no tener que ser la huérfana abandonada al costado de la carretera; pero realmente, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Lo realmente importante ahora, era que tenía en sus manos el nombre y la ubicación de su hijo. Henry Mills, 108 Calle Miffin, Storybrooke, Maine.

Una vez tuvo la información, no lo pensó mucho, empacó algunas de sus cosas, tomó las llaves de su auto y partió rumbo a aquel lugar. Era su 28 cumpleaños y el mejor regalo para ella era poder reunirse con su hijo.

Llegó entrada la noche al pueblo, en el reloj de la torre marcaba las 8:15, pero viendo su reloj pasaba la media noche. Las calles estaban desoladas, parecía más un pueblo fantasma. Buscó un lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche, no esperaba que a esta hora pudiera encontrar algo abierto, pero para su sorpresa, si lo estaba.

Entró al lugar, lucía como si llevara mucho tiempo cerrado, incluso algunas telarañas hacían parte de la decoración

- Hola? – habló Emma en voz alta – hay alguien por aquí?

Una mujer de edad apareció con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pues nadie se había presentado en la posada por mucho tiempo.

- en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro

- necesito una habitación, hay alguna disponible? - preguntó Emma

- Cla claro – respondió la mujer – por cuánto tiempo desea quedarse señorita?

- Swan, Emma Swan, por el que sea necesario – le respondió

- bienvenida a Storybrooke señorita Swan – dijo la mujer entregándole la llave de la habitación – espero que encuentre su estadía placentera

- ya lo creo – respondió Emma con una sonrisa

- acompáñeme, le enseñaré el camino

En la mañana Storybrooke ya no era el mismo, todos se despertaron sorprendidos por las campanadas del reloj que nunca había sonado, el pueblo literalmente parecía haberse despertado de un largo letargo.

Emma se había despertado temprano, se había bañado, cambiado de ropa y salido en busca de un lugar para desayunar, y Granny's parecía ser la mejor y prácticamente la única opción.

Entró, miró alrededor y pudo observar que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Buscó una mesa alejada y se sentó a esperar que la atendieran, pero para su sorpresa antes de que alguna mesera apareciera alguien más llegó a su mesa.

- hola, tú no eres de aquí – dijo el pequeño

- no chico, no lo soy – respondió ella sonriendo

- pero no entiendo bien, nadie entra o sale de Storybrooke – habló más para sí que para la mujer que tenía en frente

- pues no parece ser así, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo – sonrió de nuevo – por cierto soy Emma – extendiéndole la mano

- Emma Swan? – le preguntó el pequeño con una expresión de esperanza y alegría en su rostro

- sí, así es, cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó ella extrañada que el niño conociera su identidad

- viniste a salvarme! – dijo el niño abalanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza – viniste a salvarnos a todos

- Wow chico – dijo ella separándolo un poco de sí – quién eres y por qué dices que vengo a salvarte? – le preguntó

- soy Henry, tu hijo – le respondió

Ahora fue Emma quien sin perder un segundo abrazó al niño fuerte contra su pecho, deseando mantenerlo así por siempre

- Emma – dijo el niño – creo que necesito respirar - sonriendo

- desean ordenar algo? – preguntó una joven algo extrañada de ver aquella escena

- chocolate caliente con canela – dijo Henry

- que sean dos – agregó Emma – con pastel de calabaza – sonriendo

Henry se había sentado a la mesa con ella con una sonrisa que parecía no iba a desaparecer de su rostro

- cómo sabes quién soy chico? – le preguntó Emma

- porque te he estado buscando y te encontré - respondió Henry – y estaba a punto de irte a buscar, pero ya no será necesario porque estás aquí.

Pronto la mesera llegó con la orden sonriendo como lo había hecho antes, Emma miró de nuevo alrededor y el número de clientes había aumentado, y todos la miraban con curiosidad y más al ver la familiaridad que tenía con el niño

- Henry? – Preguntó Emma – es seguro que hablemos aquí?

- vamos a mi castillo – respondió Henry

- no tienes que ir a la escuela? – preguntó Emma mirando su reloj

- algo así – respondió él

- no me mientas chico, puedo saber cuando la gente está mintiendo – le dijo Emma

- pero tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas importantes – hablo el muchacho – que no pueden esperar ahora que estas aquí, debemos aprovechar que mi mamá está ocupada

Ante las palabras del niño la expresión de Emma cambio, nadie más que ella era la madre de Henry, si no estuvo antes para él fue porque le habían robado aquel derecho, pero ahora no era el momento para molestar a su hijo con detalles legales, de los que ella se encargaría muy pronto

- está bien Henry – habló Emma – iremos a tu castillo – sonriéndole – dime como llegar, tú irás primero y yo te seguiré, no quiero que la gente sospeche

- claro! – respondió emocionado el chico – que operación cobra inicie.

A Emma no le resultó difícil dar con el lugar luego de las indicaciones que Henry le había dado. Henry estaba sentado con los pies en el aire sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, leyendo atentamente, esperando a que Emma llegara.

- Hola chico – dijo Emma sentándose a su lado – qué lees? – preguntándole ya que sentía curiosidad por lo inmerso que estaba en la lectura.

- no sé si estás preparada para esto – le respondió con seriedad – primero quiero saber algunas cosas

- claro, lo que quieras – dijo ella

- porqué estás aquí? – fue la primera

- por ti – respondió con firmeza – porque me engañaron para alejarte de mí y después de muchos años, finalmente pude dar con tú paradero.

- así que nunca quisiste alejarme de ti? – preguntó Henry algo sorprendido

- Nunca – dijo ella – pero cómo me encontraste? – devolviéndole la pregunta

- cuando supe que era adoptado, decidí buscarte, utilizando el servicio de una página en Internet – le dijo – necesitaba encontrarte para que me ayudaras a arreglar las cosas en este lugar

- de dónde sacaste el dinero? – preguntó Emma – esos servicios cuestan

- bueno – comenzó a decir Henry – tal vez haya tomado la tarjeta de crédito de mi maestra, la señorita Blanchard – finalizó mirando hacia el piso, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero todo era por una buena causa

- Le robaste a tu profesora chicho? – dijo ella bastante seria – eso no estuvo bien, nada bien. Cuánto tomaste de su tarjeta? – le preguntó

- unos 250 – le respondió el aún cabizbajo

- ok, voy a reponerlos – dijo ella – pero de alguna manera vas a trabajar para saldar tu deuda entendido – Emma apenas y podía reconocerse a sí misma, apenas hace una hora había conocido a su hijo y ya estaba actuando maternalmente, quizás ese era el resultado de años de añoranza.

- lo lamento – dijo Henry a punto de llorar – realmente lo siento, pero no te vayas porque hice algo malo – no pudiendo contener más el llanto.

- oh no, no llores chico – dijo Emma abrazándolo con fuerza – sé que lo lamentas, y vamos a solucionarlo – besándolo en la cabeza – te he buscado por 10 años y no voy a dejarte así de fácil.

- creo que estás lista para saber qué es esto – dijo Henry mientras le pasaba el libro a Emma cuya portada estaba grabada con el título de Once Upon A Time

- un libro de cuentos? – preguntó Emma sosteniendo el libro y comenzando a pasar las páginas

- no es simplemente un libro de cuentos, esas historias realmente pasaron – dijo con firmeza – todas las personas en este pueblo son personajes de cuentos de hadas, están aquí porque la reina malvada arrojó una maldición para robar los finales felices

Emma aún no pronunciaba palabra ante la revelación de Henry, estaba concentrada en el libro, en las historias que allí estaban registradas, en las ilustraciones, y no podía simplemente dar crédito a lo que veía ¿cómo era posible que las historias que ella escribía estuvieran consignadas en aquel libro que parecía ser tan antiguo? Si sus historias no fueran en parte inéditas, la editorial nunca las hubiera publicado o fácilmente habría aparecido alguien demandando. Pero sus historias habían salido de sus sueños.

- tú eres la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming – dijo con firmeza Henry – ellos te enviaron a este mundo a través de un armario mágico, para que pudieras regresar, romper la maldición y liberar a todos – no dices nada? – preguntó Henry al ver que Emma no había reaccionado ante lo que acababa de decir

Emma rápidamente volvió a la primera página del libro, buscando los datos editoriales, pero no había ninguno

- de dónde sacaste este libro? – preguntó Emma

- la señorita Blanchard me lo dio, hace como un mes – le respondió – porqué lo preguntas? – le dijo girando un poco su cabeza, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Emma

- creo que aún estamos a tiempo para que vayas a clase – le dijo animándolo y ayudándolo a levantarse y a guardar el libro en la mochila del niño – además vamos a devolverle a tu profesora el dinero.

- ella no puede saber quién eres y por qué estás aquí? – dijo Henry preocupado

- a qué te refieres? Preguntó Emma

- Que ella no puede saber que eres la hija de Snow White, la salvadora que romperá la maldición – le respondió

- por qué hay que ocultarlo? – preguntó Emma

- Porque ella es la reina malvada, la misma que lanzó la maldición. – le contestó él preocupado.

- no importa si sabe que soy tu madre – dijo Emma

- mi madre – dijo Henry sonriendo, hablando para sí con un tono de orgullo en la voz, tomando fuerte de la mano de Emma y comenzando a caminar. Al parecer las cosas comenzarían a componerse y la maldición que tenía a todos atrapados, quizás pronto se rompería.

TBC


End file.
